


a faint glow

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post Season 3, Ruthari Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, ruthari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari week 2020: Day 2: GlowingHe didn’t know why he kept coming to the fountain, there was no reason for him too, not anymore. The lotus had sunk long ago.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592890
Kudos: 48





	a faint glow

He didn’t know why he kept coming to the fountain, there was no reason for him too, not anymore. The lotus had sunk long ago.

Nothing could change the past, even if it stung.

But, he was still there, watching Rayla’s single lotus float in the water, alone, while the others had sunk a long time ago, meaning the lives of the wearers had ended. Runaan was one of them.

His love, his precious husband was never coming back, no matter how much he wished for him too. Real life was no fairytale, real life was cruel. Even if Xadia and the human kingdoms were no longer at war, even though Rayla had explained what had happened, Runaan’s death would still never be undone, it was a fixed point in history, no one came back from the dead.

That was probably why he still came down to the fountain, because this was were he had realized the dark truth, the moment he had realized his husband had died. The place they had had their last kiss before he departed.

By being there, he felt closer to him somehow, like he was still alive. It wasn’t true, but their bond had been strong, and losing him had been the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

Today was like any other, he had worked for several hours, and now he was there, staring into the clear water with that longing of his.

But, today was also different, because he walked closer to the fountain and looked down, craving to see the lotuses as the bottom, to really realize that he was gone.

But, instead of five of them at the bottom, only four were sunk. One of the lotuses were under water, but not sunk, and it was still glowing, glowing brighter than ever, in the color of Runaan’s eyes.

He didn’t know what to do, to laugh, to scream.

But, one thing was for sure, Runaan might not be truly dead. He might get his husband back.


End file.
